Le Témoin
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: Tout ne se passe pas comme on le souhaite. Surtout quand on décide d'annoncer à son parrain que l'on sort avec son pire ennemi. Série de drabbles. Co-écriture avec Audesnape.
1. Le témoin

Voilà comment une conversation Skype, en se transformant en atelier d'écriture, peut donner une série de drabbles (enfin presque... disons qu'ils font entre 90 et 110 mots)! Un drabble sur deux sont d'Audesnape, le reste de moi ! :)

Pas de Severus présent, mais on parle bien dans les textes qui vont suivre d'une relation (amoureuse.. si si je vous jure) entre Harry et Severus!

Bonne lecture !

(pour la petite info : ceux en gras sont de moi.. et els autres.. vous l'aurez compris :P)

* * *

-Je l'aime, tu as compris ? Je l'aime ! Il était là pour moi quand toi tu n'étais pas là. Il était là. Il m'a aidé. Il m'a sauvé. Je l'aime tu comprends ? C'est simple pourtant. Je l'aime.

Harry criait en faisant de grands gestes. Sirius restait stoïque, en silence face à son filleul. La nouvelle le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur. Dans quelques minutes, voire secondes, il allait exploser à son tour. La nouvelle était inattendue. Dérangeante. Impossible. Voilà. C'était une blague que lui faisait le fils de James. C'était la seule solution.

* * *

**Sirius inspira profondément avant de parler. Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Pas avant d'être sûr que le garçon devant lui ne le menait pas en bateau.**

**-Tu. L'aimes.**

**Il avait prononcé les mots aussi froidement qu'il le pouvait. Il se reprit cependant et s'adressa à son filleul avec un sourire.**

**-Lui? Bêtise! Ne raconte pas ce genre de chose Harry. Il y a des blagues qui ne se font pas. Comment pourrais-tu l'aimer? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, toutes les horreurs et injustices que t'a fait subir ce bâtard graisseux tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te croire ?**

* * *

-Tu ne le supportes pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne supportes pas le fait que quelqu'un, autre que toi, puisse m'aider. Tu ne supportes pas le fait que je puisse aimer quelqu'un, autre que toi, surtout lui. Tu ne supportes pas le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé plus de fois que toi dans toute ma vie.

Harry souriait mais Sirius n'aimait pas ce sourire : c'était celui qu'il utilisait quand il se foutait de lui. Alors l'adulte leva la main prêt à gifler son filleul mais il se stoppa. Harry n'avait pas peur de lui et il lisait dans ses yeux toute la vérité.

* * *

**Tout en abaissant la main qu'il avait songé à abattre sur la joue de son filleul, Sirius choisit d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. **

**- Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir choisit lui. Pas après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir. C'est un putain de mangemort Harry, un esclave de Voldemort, il rampe à ses pieds depuis notre 5****e**** année. Il a tué ton père, il a tué ta mère. C'est un meurtrier. Un putain de meurtrier!**

**Il avait hurlé la dernière phrase. Son filleul ne pouvait aimer cet homme.**

* * *

-Un meurtrier ? Un meurtrier ? Tu crois qu'un meurtrier se sentirait coupable jour et nuit, à en faire des cauchemars. Tu crois qu'un meurtrier essaierait de sauver le plus de vie possible quand il est en mission pour un salopard qu'il n'arrive même pas à supporter. Tu crois qu'un meurtrier, esclave de Voldemort, ne m'aurait pas tué depuis le temps qu'on couche ensemble ?

Tout en parlant, Harry avait avancé vers Sirius qui reculait à chaque pas de son filleul pour arriver bloqué entre le fils de son meilleur ami et le mur.

* * *

**Sentant le froid des briques dans son dos, Sirius se ressaisit et planta son regard dans les yeux de Lily.**

**-Ne cherche pas à me faire croire tout ça... ''Il n'est pas comme vous croyez'', ''Ce n'es pas un mangemort'', ''Lui ne me parle pas que quand ça lui chante''.. Combien de fois ta mère nous a répété ces mots à ton père et moi? Et combien de fois cet enfoiré l'a-t-elle trahie? Tu veux me faire croire qu'il regrette? Qu'il n'a jamais voulu ça? Mais il a toujours baigné dans la magie noir Harry... depuis Poudlard, déjà il traînait ses grimoires partout avec lui!**

* * *

-Il n'a jamais voulu ça. S'il a plongé dans la magie noire c'est en partie votre faute. A vous comporter comme de parfaits abrutis. L'éloigner de sa meilleure amie. L'humilier devant l'école entière. Tous vos actes ont causé sa perte. Mais tu sais quoi. C'est quand même grâce à cette magie noire qu'il m'a sauvé. J'étais presque mort. Je baignais dans mon sang. Il m'a sauvé. Donc oui, il n'est pas comme tu le crois, ce n'est pas un mangemort dans le fond et il me parle tous les jours juste pour le plaisir de nos discussions.

* * *

**-Notre faute?Notre faute? Il est pourri de l'intérieur Harry. Il n'est pas capable de faire la moindre bonne action sans chercher à en tirer profit. Te parler juste pour le plaisir de vos conversations? Ne me fais pas rire gamin. Il n'est qu...**

**Sirius ne prononça plus un mot. Harry, la baguette dans la main droite, avait levé son bras pour le maintenir au niveau du visage de son parrain.**

**-Ne. Dis. Plus. Un. Mot.**

**Ce n'était cependant pas le sort qu'il lui avait jeté, ou encore la menace derrière ces mots qui l'avait fait taire. Non. C'était le regard du plus jeune. Rempli de larmes. Rempli de chagrin.**

* * *

-Le seul mot que je serais disposé à entendre sortir de ta bouche est « Désolé ». Si tu ne veux pas dire cela tu te tais, t'as compris ?

Harry pleurait et pourtant sa voix était étrangement calme. Sirius garda le silence. Il n'était pas prêt à sortir ce mot.

-Je t'en supplie Sirius. Tu es mon parrain. Je t'adore et j'ai besoin que tu l'acceptes. Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Je t'en supplie. Sev' m'a dit qu'il était prêt à t'accepter. Je t'en conjure. Fais pareil. Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi pour lui car si j'ai un choix à faire. Je le choisirais lui.

* * *

**Il finit par reprendre la parole. Ce fut une voix fermée à toute émotion qui retentit dans le salon où un silence de plomb s'était fait. La famille Weasley, présente au complet, était figée et attendait. Le visage d'Hermione ruisselait de larmes.**

**- Arrête tout ça Harry. Arrête cette folie. Jamais je ne l'accepterais. Jamais tu m'entends. Et tu n'auras personne à choisir car cette histoire ne durera pas. Tu y mettras un terme. Et le plus vite possible. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je t'ordonne de quitter cet homme. Tout de suite. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à cette histoire.**

* * *

-Tu te trompes. Je te jure. Tu te trompes Sirius. Nous allons nous marier. Avoir une famille. Vivre heureux toute notre vie. Et si j'ai un choix ce sera lui compris ?

Harry rangea sa baguette, sortit des enveloppes de son sac et les distribua. Il termina par son parrain en lui disant :

-Je t'en supplie. Viens. C'est le 19 et tu es mon témoin. Tu fais parti de la famille. Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, si tu pars, tu t'en voudras.

Harry partit laissant Sirius avec la carte dans la main.

Le 19... le 19... Il serait le témoin de Harry le 19. Est-ce que seulement il serait son témoin le 19 ?

* * *

Voili voilou !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :)


	2. La dernière ligne droite

Certains d'entre vous nous ont demandé une suite alors...

Voilà votre cadeau de nouvelle année 2014!

Même principe que pour Le Témoin : les passages en gras sont de moi, les autres de Audesnape! Dans ce chapitre, s'alternent les **POV de Sirius**, et ceux de Harry !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Pas là... Il n'était pas là. Il n'avait rien promis en même temps mais il n'était pas là. C'était un des jours les plus importants de sa vie et il n'était pas là.

-Hermione... est-ce que je dois le faire ? Sirius... Hermione ? Est-ce que je peux faire ça à mon parrain ? Parce qu'il ne va pas venir n'est-ce pas ?

Harry pleura alors que sa meilleure amie était en train de remettre correctement sa cravate. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et sécha de son pouce les larmes qui coulaient.

-Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas Harry."

_§§§_

**''-Je ne sais pas Harry...**

**-Tu ne sais pas.. ou tu ne veux pas?''**

**Les paroles de son filleul lui revenait en mémoire alors que Sirius tentait d'accrocher correctement sa cravate. Un peu plus de deux mois s'était écoulé depuis l'annonce du mariage, tous étaient venus le voir, un par un, pour le convaincre, pour lui faire comprendre que les sentiments d'Harry passaient avant son ressentiment, avant ses vieux souvenirs, avant sa haine. Sirius les avait écoutés lui parler du bonheur du fils de James, plus ou moins calmement. Son bonheur. Il devait penser à son bonheur. Rien d'autre.**

_§§§_

-Est-ce qu'il songe seulement à mon bonheur Hermione ?

Cette dernière essayait de calmer son meilleur ami. L'absence de son parrain se faisait sentir et il pleurait. Il hésitait. Dans quelques minutes il devait aller retrouver son futur mari mais il ne devait pas y aller dans cet état.

-On lui a parlé. Il va sûrement venir Harry. Il avait vraiment l'air d'hésiter et il a même dit à Molly qu'il voulait juste ton bonheur.

-Hermione, là, je crois qu'il me faut plus qu'un « sûrement »

Hermione mit une fleur dans sa poche et se retourna pour éviter le regard plein de larmes de Harry.

_§§§_

**Le visage du garçon, strié de larmes, lui revint en mémoire. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur dispute. S'en était suivi soixante-douze jours de silence radio... et puis hier, Harry l'avait contacté par cheminette. A la veille de son mariage, il voulait se réconcilier avec son parrain, s'assurer de sa venue.**

**''Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas?'' Question sans réponse.**

**Il ne savait pas s'il acceptait leur relation. C'est vrai. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait devant eux deux réunit. Encore vrai. Il ne voulait pas blesser son filleul. Sûr et certain.**

**Mais il s'agissait de Snape.**

_§§§_

« Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

Son parrain ne lui avait pas répondu et lui était totalement dans le flou maintenant. Il savait que le problème ne venait pas de lui. C'était son époux : Severus. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré que le dernier membre de sa famille soit de son coté. Qu'il le soutienne et qu'il partage avec lui ses moments de bonheur.

-Hermione ? Il ne sait pas ou il ne veut pas ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et une larme coula de son œil. Elle espérait que Sirius se décide maintenant.

_§§§_

**Se décider. Il devait se décider. Il se battait toujours avec sa cravate, quand il s'avisa de l'heure qu'il était. Son cœur rata un battement... 15h48. S'il voulait être à l'heure, il devait transplaner dans les secondes à venir. Les mains tremblantes, il réussit par un miracle sûrement, à nouer le morceau de tissu correctement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, tout était en place. S'il apparaissait devant son vieil ennemi, ce ne serait sûrement pas pour se couvrir de ridicule. Habillé tel qu'il était, la chauve-souris ne pourrait faire aucune remarque sur ''son manque de tenue et d'élégance''.**

_§§§_

Hermione essaya de recoiffer Harry mais ses cheveux restaient indomptables. Elle donna un coup sur sa veste pour qu'il n'y ait pas de pliures. Puis elle lui donna ses lunettes avec un sourire et quelques larmes.

-Harry, tu es magnifique. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.

Harry sourit légèrement puis le son d'une musique retentit. Il regarda la porte puis sa meilleure amie.

-Tu crois qu'il est là ? Tu crois qu'il m'attend ?

-Allons voir par nous-même, répondit-elle en prenant sa main.

Les deux gryffondors respirèrent puis sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre la cérémonie. Lorsque Harry regarda à côté de Severus, quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

_§§§_

**La maison des Black était vide. Seule la petite créature elfique apparaissait et disparaissait dans les différentes pièces, marmonnant comme à son habitude ses regrets et le déshonneur de ses maîtres. On pouvait entendre la voix, assourdie par le lourd rideau, du portrait de la vieille Black hurler à plein poumons. Sur la table du salon, un papier imprimé sur lequel dansait ces mots : **

**Carton d'invitation au mariage de**

**Harry James Potter**

**Severus Tobias Snape**

**Le 26 aout 2004 à 16h00**

**Le Terrier, Weasley.**

**Témoins : Sirius Black & Lucius Malfoy**

**Point de transplanage à l'auberge de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.**

* * *

Voilà !

Sirius y est-il allé ou non finalement ? Je sais que vous vouliez enfin savoir mais avec Audesnape on a préféré... laisser en suspens !

Alors.. qu'en pensez-vous ?


	3. La Cérémonie

Finalement on a écrit la suite avant que je ne reparte alros voilà la suite !

Après avoir hésité à mettre en scène une licorne blanche et bleue en guise de maître de cérémonie ou encore à mette une scène dans laquelle Sirius embrasse fougueusement Severus à la place du marié pour une raison obscure.. Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette minusucule fiction !

On s'est fait des crasses (voilà le risque d'une co-écriture), on s'est haï plusieurs fois mais on en est venues à bout ! Sirius est-il venu ou non finalement ? Harry et Severus vont-ils se marier ? A vous de voir !

Dans ce dernier chapitre, Severus – enfin – présent ! Pour ce qui est des POV on a de tout :) En tout cas même principe que pour les chapitres précédents : **gras (Pauu-Aya) **normal (Audesnape)

Merci de nous avoir suivies ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette dernière partie

* * *

-Harry...

Une voix, lointaine. Non. Juste à côté de lui.

-Harry...

Ce dernier tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Hermione plein de peine.

-Je suis désolée Harry...

Il regarda encore une fois à côté de Severus. Lucius d'un côté et de l'autre... Ron

-Il faut avancer maintenant Harry.

Hermione serra la main de son meilleur ami mais ce dernier ne voulait qu'une chose : partir en courant, partir loin d'ici.

Severus vit au loin la détresse de l'homme qu'il aimait alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait correcte : il tendit la main vers lui.

_§§§_

**Le clébard n'était pas venu finalement. Il le savait lâche mais pas ce point, pas au point de blesser son filleul pour son amour propre. Severus sentit son cœur se serrait quand il vit les larmes couler en abondance sur les joues du plus jeune. Harry avait fini par avancer vers lui et prendre la main qu'il lui avait tendue. Mais le fait était là : Harry ne pouvait être complètement heureux sans son parrain à ses côtés.**

**Severus ne pensait pas pouvoir haïr plus Black qu'il ne le haïssait déjà et pourtant, en cet instant, il sentait la rage bouillir en lui.**

_§§§_

Harry tremblait. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être au bon endroit à cet instant précis. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de respirer. Severus resserra la prise qu'il avait sur sa main pour qu'il le regarde. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, ce n'était pas Sirius qui était là pour le consoler. C'était son meilleur ami.

Il chercha dans la pièce des yeux gris, des yeux familiers, ses yeux mais il ne les trouva pas alors il plongea dans ceux de l'homme en face de lui.

-Il n'est pas là...

Severus caressa sa joue avec délicatesse.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-il.

_§§§_

**Harry sourit entre ses larmes. Sa voix, bien qu'à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, retentit dans le silence qui avait conquis toutes les personnes présentes.**

**-Ce n'est pas ta faute... C'est son choix...**

**Entendre ces paroles ne fit qu'augmenter la colère que Severus ressentait. Après tout ce que le brun avait vécu et souffert, il ne méritait pas d'avoir à subir cela. ''C'est son choix''... Si Sirius n'était pas capable de se comporter en adulte responsable, alors Severus le ferait.. Le clébard avait fait un choix... Il était temps que Severus fasse le sien.**

**-Harry... On n'est pas obligé...**

_§§§_

« On n'est pas obligé »

Est-ce qu'il allait le planter là ? Partir en courant retrouver son parrain et lui dire que tout était fini ? Est-ce qu'il allait l'abandonner pour retrouver cette personne si égoïste ? Est-ce qu'il allait partir pour retrouver Sirius qui n'a jamais vu que James en lui ? Est-ce qu'il va laisser tomber la seule personne l'ayant vu tel qu'il était et pas comme « l'élu » ?

Harry sécha ses larmes et sourit à Severus.

Non il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Pas lui. Pas maintenant.

Il se retourna vers Ron et lui annonça :

-Ron, tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

_§§§_

**Le roux sourit à son meilleur ami.**

**-Tu es sûr ?**

**Un hochement de tête lui répondit.**

**-Bien. Ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours été jaloux que tu aies choisi ton parrain plutôt que moi!**

**Par cette remarque il réussit à faire sourire Harry. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, jeta un dernier regard à son nouveau témoin et déclara d'une voix assurée :**

**-Allons-y! Peut-être l'ai-je trop surestimé... Mais je ne veux pas rater mon mariage parce que mon parrain est trop idiot pour accepter l'amour qui nous lie Sev' et moi.**

**Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.**

_§§§_

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez cette mascarade !

Toutes les têtes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Un homme aux cheveux long, aux yeux gris dans un costume. Des cris retentirent dans la pièce face à la surprise.

-Sirius, murmura Harry en se mettant à pleurer et en lâchant la main de Severus.

Le visage de ce dernier se décomposa et se tourna vers le clébard.

Le jeune gryffondor courut vers son parrain et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Tu es là... merci...

Mais contre toutes attentes, Sirius repoussa son filleul et s'avança vers Severus.

_§§§_

**Sans faire attention au regard étonné d'Harry, Sirius se posta devant l'ex-mangemort.**

**-Blesse-le une seule fois dans sa vie. Fais-le pleurer une seule fois. Et je te jure que personne ne pourra m'empêcher de te réduire en cendres. N'espère pas que je t'ai pardonné Servilus. Si je suis là c'est uniquement pour Harry. Tu es et tu resteras un mangemort pour moi, rien de plus, rien de moins. Un mangemort pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Tu as tué Lilly, tu as tué James, tu as servi ce salaud de Voldemort et jamais.. jamais je n'oublierai. Tu m'entends ? Jamais.**

_§§§_

-Merci pour tout Sirius, répondit Severus avec un sourire ironique.

Sirius hésita entre lui coller son poing dans la figure ou l'ignorer mais Ron le sortit de ses pensées.

-Bon, j'imagine que je ne suis plus le témoin ?

Harry sourit et s'approcha de son meilleur ami en lui montrant la place libre à côté de sa femme, Hermione. Sirius se posta à cinq mètres de Severus, juste derrière son filleul tandis que ce dernier reprit la main de son futur mari.

-Maintenant c'est bon, tout est en ordre. On peut commencer la cérémonie, dit Harry avec bonheur.

_§§§_

**Le couple se tourna vers le maître de cérémonie.**

**-Nous sommes ici réunis pour unir deux âmes...**

**Sirius perdit le fil du discours dès le début. Les yeux rivés sur les mains jointes de son filleul et du professeur de potion, il ravala le dégoût qu'il continuait d'éprouver. Oui il était finalement venu. Oui il aimait vraiment Harry pour être là. Mais le couple qu'ils formaient lui et Severus, il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter. Il était venu l'esprit plein de contradictions : heureux d'être le témoin du fils de James, d'assister à son bonheur mais répugné à l'idée de laisser un tel mariage avoir lieu.**

_§§§_

Il allait l'accepter. Pour Harry. Car ça serait toujours lui. Malgré tout, malgré Severus. Il l'accepterait. Pour son bonheur, pour ce sourire.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius. Il accepterait aussi cette cérémonie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la cérémonie était terminé. Une voix retentit dans la pièce en déclarant :

-Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Il l'accepterait oui.. Mais voir Harry embrasser Severus était peut-être encore un peu trop pour lui! Il détourna le regard juste le temps d'éviter cette vision et le reporta sur les invités présents. Face à cette vision de bonheur, il décida qu'il avait finalement bien fait de venir.

FIN !

* * *

Merci – encore – de nous avoir suivies ! Et merci pour vos reviews !

A bientôt...

Vous trouverez en dernier chapitre un seul petit drabble.. parce qu'avec Audesnape on a vraiment hésité à mettre une autre fin !


	4. Bonus

A suivre, le drabble d'origine qui aurait dû finir la série...

* * *

Bon, il allait l'accepter. Pour lui. Car ça serait toujours lui. Malgré tout, malgré Severus. Il l'accepterait. Pour son bonheur, pour ce sourire.  
Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius. Il accepterait aussi cette cérémonie.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, la cérémonie était terminé. Une voix retentit dans la pièce en déclarant :  
-Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.  
Puis Harry s'évanouit de joie. Sirius, se rendant compte que la cérémonie n'était pas achevé par le baiser, annonça :  
-Bon, et bien puisqu'il faut embrasser le marié.  
Sirius s'approcha de Severus à grand pas et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue que lui aurait donné son nouveau mari

* * *

A bientôt ;)


End file.
